Poetica
by Akimori Azyn
Summary: Misaki is tired of feeling like a mere replacement, but with Haruhiko's arms open...perhaps he may over come it?    Haruhiko x Misaki; Usagi x Misaki. Rated M for future yaoi. Updates on Friday.


**Author's Note: **I actually wrote this quite a while ago, but then I fell out of love with Junjou Romantica so I forgot all about it... Then I found Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, which is also by Nakamura-sensei... My writing style has changed a lot, so I revised this to suit my tastes better now. I am also trying to redraft a chapter two for some of this hot, pointless, mansex... and I intend to update it Friday, as I am with my new Durarara! piece. Thank you to all who were patient, and to any who enjoy my writing. I love you guys so much! *epic tears of joy* Fuckruffles, I promised myself I wouldn't cry...

* * *

The door slammed shut, sending echoes through the dangerously small room. Misaki was finally left alone, Haruhiko parting with little more than a faded 'We'll discuss this later' lingering in the air. Everything about this family was strange. The fact that Misaki seemed to attract them all towards himself; the difficult situations they seemed to put him in... All of it was just too much. Then now, to be locked in this weird mansion, with so few hopes of escape... What impossible odds have been presented. Misaki sighed in exasperation. To think that this fabulously wealthy person just happed to be Usagi-san's brother, and he just happened to fall in love with Misaki...

"Hya... hya... hya... U-u-u-usagi-ani... wants me to... live... here?" The realization suddenly dawned on him, as he looked helplessly out the window. The view was breath taking, even though it only added to Misaki's distress. He was two floors up, in a huge mansion, that just so coincided to be surrounded by dense shrubbery and trees. "I can't believe we're in Japan!" Misaki screeched, hysteria coloring his voice. "there aren't people around for miles!" He darted around the room desperately, sniffing for any way out. It was a mostly empty space and, aside from small the desk by the window, it looked to mostly be used for storage...

_Storage room..._ Misaki thought lightly. _I wonder if this is where Usagi used to come? _He opened the drawers in the desk, discovering a small notebook and flipping through it. It was fiction. Long, lonely stories that still managed to have a happy ending regardless of the circumstance. No matter what happened, the character would fall in love again; it was so similar to his current situation. He was a free loader, living in the home of a man who was hopelessly in love with his brother. _Wait... Was... or is..?_ Misaki faltered. Even Usagi-ani managed to notice that Misaki would eventually be little more than a bother for the older man. After all, what did they possibly have in common other than Misaki's brother? Usagi only fell in love with me after he found out Nii-san was getting married... Tears threatened to spill from his large green eyes. _No! I just have to get out of here! Usagi...san..._ Misaki blinked away the tears forcefully. Trying to focus, Misaki whipped his head around frantically, finally noticing a small pile of bedsheets in a disregarded corner...

...

"Where is he? Is he here?" Usagi stormed in to his old family home with little regard for the staff witnessing the spectacle, "I know he has to be here!" His raw voice almost forcing Tanaka-san backwards through shock alone; Tanaka had never seen Akihiko this flustered, and returning to his family home after so long kept the butler's thoughts lagging behind. Haruhiko, on the other hand, was as nonchalantly poignant as ever.

"He has already left, Akihiko." The accompanying gaze clearly meant to slip daggers into Usagi's resolve, as well as quell any treacherous words that may slip from his butler's mouth.

"Tell me where Misaki is. He was not in any of the places I checked, and my calls are not getting through!" Usagi almost growled, forcing himself threateningly close to his half brother. "I saw him get in your car! He must be here!" he breathed once more.

"Honestly, Akihiko, I have no idea what you are going on about. I said he has already left." Haruhiko insisted once more, coolly adjusting his glasses as Usagi fumed. "It's a shame that this is the only reason you come to visit... Father has been asking about you." Haruhiko stared Usagi down, clearly telling him to leave, but still silently pleased that he managed to get his dear half-brother so riled up. It was fun in a way, stealing precious Misaki away from him, but it only lasted for so long. After a few more minutes of hostile air, Alexander managed to latch on to Usagi's pant legs. The dog whined, pulling gently with a silent plea to follow him trough the estate. After a spiteful glare at slashing it's way to Haruhiko, Usagi-san ran after the dog.

Alexander led Usagi around back, just in time to see Misaki climbing down a makeshift rope made of discarded bed linens. "I am so smart~" Misaki whispered to himself, unaware of the gaping stares that he was recieving from just a few feet below. "I feel like an American in one of those mission impossible movies! Let's just hope the rope doesn't-" he was caught off guard by a loud creak as the thin material ripped in two, rendering him helpless to fall down the remaining one and a half story building.

"Misaki!" The Usami brothers gasped in unison, watching him fall. "I thought he already left, Haruhiko." Usagi turned to accuse, "You are always trying to steal my things, aren't you?"

_Thing..? Usagi-san... called me a thing._ Misaki thought quietly, letting the biting word echo through his mind as he surveyed for any possible injury. _Does this mean... that I am replaceable? An item... Am I nothing more..?_ Misaki suddenly winced at the slight pain in his ankle, afraid to get up and apply pressure he simply tried to sit. _I really am... Nii-san's... Replacement._

"Misaki?" Usagi called demandingly, walking over to where Misaki was still struggling to organize his thoughts.

_He said he loved me... So many times..._ Misaki fought tears, as all the beautiful confessions danced before his memory. _But Usagi-ani said the same thing..._

"Misaki!" Usagi shook the boy, rather roughly, this time. "Misaki, it's time to go!"

Usagi-san... looks so good with Aikawa-san too. He treats me like a child... Usagi-ani... Misaki's last though was cut short as the ground disappeared from underneath him.

"Are you hurt, Misaki?" Usagi asked sternly, almost as a parent would just before reprimanding a trivial action; but he didn't wait for an answer. "We're leaving now."

"Let. Me. Down. Hentai Usagi! Perverted old man! Put me down! I'm fine!" Misaki's voice was still high from the trauma, but managed to raise loud enough to have Tanaka-san gaping at how he was talking to Usami Akihiko.

However, Usagi just narrowed his eyes sternly, trying to soften his voice. "If you are hurt, then I will carry you home."

_But I'm just your posession..._ Misaki's eyes were welling up again, his voice barely an audible whisper. "Put me down... Usagi-sama."

Usagi's eyes widened at this unexpected formality, but his arms only tightened there hold as Akihiko walked over to brazenly look him in the eyes. "If Misaki wants to be let down, then put him down." Akihiko almost spat.

I'm a possession... the thought repeated itself like a mantra inside Misaki. A replacement...

"I am going to take Misaki home!" Usagi glared, forcefully starting to move past Haruhiko.

"...But I am home."

Usagi's eyes widened as he looked down at Misaki's somber face. His unsure tone, his nervous throat clearing, everything about his demeanor seemed off._ If I am only a fill in... Then let me fill in somewhere else._ He struggled against Usagi's grasp, trying to gingerly get let down without giving himself further injury. Usagi absently complied, shock and horror still a mask on his face. Misaki wobbled the few feet to Haruhiko, shyly looking into his grey glass-covered eyes for reassurance; Haruhiko smiled warmly, and took Misaki by the hand.

_Usagi... I hope you find love..._ Misaki pushed back tears for the last time that day.

...

"Misaki." Usagi whispered as he watched Haruhiko, that damned half brother of his, help the love of his life into the Usami family home. "I love you."


End file.
